


Massage Time

by LaingsLady



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Massage, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingsLady/pseuds/LaingsLady
Summary: Tom's girlfriend comes home to find him relaxing in the bath, and decides to give him some TLC.





	Massage Time

Massage Time

Warnings: just straight up smut

Tom was relaxing in the bath, he had a long day on set at the end of a long week and was expecting his girlfriend home at any moment. Relaxing in the bath Tom soon drifted off, though he woke up to the feeling of hands running through his hear and massaging his scalp. “Hi sweetie, you looked like you could use some TLC”, groaning Tom pushed his head into Kate’s hands. Her hands massaged his head harder. He moaned even more as Kate started to kiss and lick at his neck, the attention Kate was giving him was starting to interest other parts of his body. 

Moving her hands down to his shoulders she started to massage them as she continued to lick and suck and nibble on his neck. Tom started to relax and stretch out in the bathtub, he moved one hand down to his cock and started to lazily stroke it. Kate moved her hands down to his chest and started to move over his pecs and his nipples. She started to play with them, twisting and tugging them Tom moaned and sped up the strokes on his cock, he was getting excited and the pre-cum was starting to leak out of his cock.

Kate moved her mouth around to the front of his throat and lavished his Adam’s-apple with kisses and nibbles. The attention to his throat was driving him crazy, he stopped stroking his cock because he didn’t want to cum to soon. Sliding her hands down Tom’s sides she tickled him up and down and then brushed down to his thighs. She started to massage his thighs and she could feel the tension from him straining to not let go. She moved her hands up to run over his hips, she massaged the v-lines and iliac furrow; she even ran her fingers through his treasure trail. Tom was moaning like crazy, his hips started to thrust up, her touch was driving him insane. Moving her hands around to his back she started to massage his ass cheeks, she then slide her hands up to the small of his back, rubbing him there his moans grew even louder.

Tom was beyond turned on, he felt like he was going to explode at any moment, jumping out of the bath he grabbed Kate and pulled down her jeans and panties and ripped he shirt open and grabbed her around the waist and pushed her against the wall; lifting her legs up so that they were wrapped around his waist, he had his cock pressed up against her cunt so he was ready to penetrate her. Pulling the straps of her bra from the hooks he pulled the cups down and attached his mouth onto her breasts and lavished them with kisses and bites, he moved from the top of her breasts down to her nipples.

Suckling on them he soon had her left nipple peaking in his mouth, as he bit down on her nipple he pushed his cock into her. He groaned as her hot, wet cunt wrapped around his cock, thrusting up into he found her g-spot instantly. Kate moaned, he could feel her wetness seeping out of her. The tension in his body was mounting and he was going to have to let go soon but not before he made Kate cum.

Speeding up his thrusts he could feel his cock-head hitting Kate’s cervix. Feeling the walls of her cunt starting to constrict around his cock, Tom’s thrusts starting to grow harder and more viscous. Kate moved her hands down to clamp onto his arse, she kneaded his arse-cheeks and dug her fingers into them and Tom would later find that she had left marks the shape of crescent moons all over his arse.

Kate could feel her body building up to an explosive orgasm, rather than screaming out for anyone on the street to hear she bit down harshly on his shoulder, Tom planned on getting her to squirt so he moved on hand from her thighs to her stomach; his thumb moved down to her clit and started to rub in time with his thrusts while his palm and fingers pushed down on her stomach, he heard her gasp and he could feel her tensing up. With one final hard thrust up into her cunt, Kate exploded. The force of her orgasm forced Tom’s cock out of her cunt. Continuing to rub at her clit Tom gave Kate a moment to calm down, he slid his other hand up to her neck and pulled her of his shoulder. Once he had her head resting against the wall again he smashed his mouth against her, distracting her by sucking on her tongue Tom shoved his cock back into her cunt. Thrusting hard and vast so he could finish in her cunt; it only took him a few thrusts and he was finishing in her, he could feel her walls tightening and quivering from the small orgasm he gave her by cuming inside her. Tom collapsed against her and needed a moment to recover before he was able to move again.

Straightening up from learning on her Tom gripped her thighs and hauled her against his chest. He walked over to the bathtub and sat her on the side of the tub. He let the old water out of the tub and refilled it adding some rose-scented bath-salts to the water, picking Kate up he sat her in the bathtub and climbed in behind her. Letting her hair out of the plaited bun she had it in, he started to massage her scalp, when she started to moan he knew it wouldn’t be long before he would be taking her again, they may actual make it to the bedroom this time.


End file.
